Just Like This
by the14potter
Summary: Ginny is cought in a storm... and meets some one unexpected. GWDM Guess it's not so unexpected now, is it?
1. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling...

_(But I do own Daniel Radcliffe... just kidding)_

** Ginny shivered, it was the middle of a storm and she was out attempting to fulfill her Head Girl duties. She was trying to get everyone from the Quidditch match back inside. It was getting unnaturally dark for so early and the Hogwarts students where starting to worry. Quidditch matches where hardly ever canceled for anything snow or sleet, but this was an exception.**

** When Ginny had ushered all the students she could find into the castle she headed for where she thought it was. She walked until she felt she could hardly walk and did not get the school she turned around and trudged through the sleet the other way. The storm was getting so bad that the only thing you could see was the white streaks of fast falling snow. When she had been walking for quite a while she stopped. She could not see her hand in front of her face. **

'**This is not good,' she thought, 'I hope I got all the kids inside in time'. The wind was starting to push in Ginny all differant directions she sat down in an attempt to stay where she was and not run into a tree. When she sat down she was almost instantly covered in snow, she dug herself out and kept trudging hoping to find some means ofshelter. By now the wind was almost enough to pick her up off her feet. Then, she felt something pull on her arm. She couldn't see anything, she struggled to keep her consciousness. She did not have any idea what was happening but before she could tell everything got dark and she passed out.**

_A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I feel so evil :p _

_Review, and I'll put up the next chapter!_

_Sorry So Short!_


	2. In The Cave

Thank you, Thank you,Thank you to all who reviewed, the chapter wouldn't be up without you!

**r-e-1spoems**- Thanks :)**FanFicFanatic**- Yeah lol ;)**Draco's Little Vixen**- Yeah sorry about that, this onesa bit longer :)

Couple notices: Same Disclaimer as before. "This is talking," _This is Thinking... _POV Point of View

Thanks :)

"**Ginny? Ginny? Are you awake?" Ginny woke up to the voice of Draco Malfoy. **

** Ginny jumped up startled and pulled out her wand "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she shrieked. Draco looked at her and she relaxed. "Oh it's you," she said glumly. She suddenly realized how cold it was. Ginny looked around her, it seemed that she was in a cave. "What happened?" she asked not looking at Draco.**

"A**bout fifteen minutes ago I pulled you in from a storm and you passed out," Draco replied, "I'm not exactly sure where we are since I cant see a thing through the storm." He continued glancing behind Ginny to the mouth of the cave which was pilled five feet high in snow.**

_Great_ _stuck in a cave with Malfoy. Exactly what I wanted to do today._** Ginny shared a common room with him seeing as though he was Head Boy but she had never really acknowledged he was there. If he came into the common room she would all-of-a-suden forget that she had left her Potions book in the Dungeons and retreat to go get it. So far this tactic had worked for her but this time there was no getting out of it. Ginny shivered and walked over to the back of the cave where Draco had lit a fire she sat down next to it.**

"**Well since we're here we cant apparate, I don't have flu powder, and there is no chance of flying in this weather, we might as well make it more comfortable," Draco said as he conjured a pile of blankets and some food, "oh yeah and here," he said as he conjured some dry clothes on the other side of the fire nearest Ginny.**

"**How did you do that?" Ginny asked amazed that the dry clothes where theirs, "those are mine!"**

"**I just took them strait from our wardrobes," he replied.**

"**How do you know where my wardrobe is?" Ginny said suspiciously. Draco cleared his thought and shrugged his shoulders guiltily. Ginny performed a simple charm and one of the blankets flew to the ceiling like a divider. "I'm going to change," she said grabbing her clothes. **_Has he been in my dorm?_

**DRACO'S POV**

** Draco grabbed the girl and pulled her inside the cave she looked up for a second not gazing at anything in particularand then blacked out. He realized the girl was Ginny, the girl who shared a common room with him.** _I wonder why she never talks to me, __no duh,_ _she never forgave me for the things I did to potter before…_** He decided not to think about it, it had always been a touchy subject. He pulled Ginny inside the cave a little more, and then walked to the back to light a fire. A while laterhe decided to see if Ginny would wake up yet.**

"**Ginny? Ginny? Are you awake?" He asked her.** _It's almost sad to wake her up… she's so peaceful when she's sleeping, __wait, what am I thinking?_** Draco mentally slapped him self across the face.**

** Ginny jumped up startled and pulled out her wand "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she shrieked. Draco looked at her and she relaxed. "Oh it's you," she said. "What Happened?" she asked. Draco wished she wouldn't look away.**

"**About fifteen minutes ago I pulled you in from a storm and you passed out," Draco replied "I'm not exactly sure where we are since I can't see a thing through the storm."** _This should be interesting._

"**Well since we're here we cant apparate, I don't have flu powder, and there is no chance of flying in this weather, we might as well make it more comfortable." Draco said as he conjured a pile of blankets and some food "oh yeah and here" he said as he conjured some dry clothes.**

"**How did you do that?" Ginny asked amazed that the dry clothes where theirs, "those are mine!"**

"**I just took them strait from our wardrobes" he replied.**

"**How do you know where my wardrobe is?" Ginny said suspiciously. Draco cleared his thought and shrugged his shoulders guiltily** _maybe I shouldn't have told her that…I might have been in her dormitory a couple times…_** Ginny performed a simple charm and one of the blankets flew to the ceiling like a divider. "I'm going to change." She said grabbing her clothes.** _Darn way to ruin the fun._

** Draco took the opportunity to change his clothes to. Once they were both dry Ginny took the divider down and Draco sat down next Ginny by the fire.**

_A/NReview and I update :) The more reviewers, the happier I am, the happier I am the better the next chapter will be ;)_


	3. In the Fire Light

_Same disclaimer as before, naturally. _

_Thanks to:_

_**Draco's Little Vixen: **The POV thing will keep going back and forth but near the end of the story it starts just going on with the story in the next POV_

_**rexquodiefan: **(Sorry if I spelled your name wrong!) Here's what happens next lol, I've actualy finished the story, I'm just tormenting people by making them review! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- sorry sometimes I'm just odd like that._

**GINNY'S POV**

_He actually does look kinda nice in this light…oh no wait duh its dark._** Ginny thought while sitting next to Draco by the fire.**

"**So since we're here…" Draco began, "why don't you ever talk to me?" Even though Ginny thought he knew perfectly the answer to that question she humored him any way.**

"**Well I just think that you shouldn't have treated us all that way when we where young," she said simply. "And I still don't understand why you changed," she said rolling her eyes. Draco looked as though he was thinking.**

"**Well it's not easy when your dad and mum are death eaters" he said. "If they were still alive and they found out I was Potter's friend I'd be the dead one," Draco sighed. Ginny seemed to have noticed she'd touched a nerve so she changed the subject.**

"**Well I think I'm off to bed," Ginny said yawning.**

"**Yeah sort of," Draco said grumpily, "if you can call that a bed," he pointed toward the pile of 3 or 4 blankets.**

"**Are you sure you can't get anymore?" Ginny asked "I really don't want to freeze to death."**

"**I could get more if I knew where to take them from." He said. Ginny walked over to the blankets and unfolded them she laid them on the ground one on top of the other. **

"**There not very thick," she said trying to hide her disappointment.**

"**Here," Draco said gesturing toward the blankets. He put them on the other side of the fire "this will make us warmer," he said as he spread them back out. After he did this he got under the top two blankets without another word. Ginny stood there looking at him for a second not sure what to do then she just got as far away from him as she could while still being under the blankets.** _Oh well it's not like anyone can see us…its actually pretty warm._

**DRACO'S POV**

"**So since we're here…," Draco began, "why don't you ever talk to me?"** _I'm not sure why I even bother to ask._

"**Well I just think that you shouldn't have treated us all that way when we where young," she said simply. "And I still don't understand why you changed," she said rolling her eyes. **

"**Well it's not easy when your dad and mum are death eaters," he said. "If they were still alive and they found out I was Potter's friend I'd be the dead one." Draco sighed,** s_he'll never understand will she?_

"**Well I think I'm off to bed," Ginny said yawning.**

"**Yeah sort of," Draco said grumpily, "if you can call that a bed," he pointed toward the pile of 3 or 4 blankets.** _I miss my four-poster!_

"**Are you sure you can't get anymore?" Ginny asked "I really don't want to freeze to death."**

"**I could get more if I knew where to take them from," he said. Ginny walked over to the blankets and unfolded them she laid them on the ground one on top of the other. **

"**There not very thick" She said.**

"**Here" Draco said gesturing toward the blankets. He put them on the other side of the fire "this will make us warmer" he said as he spread them back out. After he did this he got under the top two blankets without another word. Eventually Ginny joined him.** _This isn't half bad for being stuck in a storm._

_As allways, review and I post more! Mwahahahahah!_


	4. Why?

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, I think I could be getting more reviews! But, I decided to be nice and post anyway._

_Thanks to all who did review, It's been taking me to long to put up your names but I shall inform you when anyone has a name under 3 characters. (lol) Enjoy:_

**Ginny's POV**

**Ginny woke up the next day on something much softer than the cave floor, she was on a couch. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.** _Where am I?_

"**Morning sunshine," Ginny could see Draco leaning in from the doorway.**

"**M-M-Morning," Ginny replied trying to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?"**

"**It's 6:00, you've been sleeping for at least 24 hours," Draco laughed, "want some soup?"**

**It was then when Ginny noticed that the door he was leaning in from was the door to the kitchen of their head boy/girl common room. "Yeah, I'd like some soup," Ginny smiled, "I didn't know you could cook," her smile turned into a playful smirk. **

"**Oh, but of course I can!" he returned an equally playful smirk, "You think I could go out to eat every night when I'm at home?"**

"**Oh, yes that's right! No house elves to cook for you," her smirk now looked kind of inquisitive **_Why? Why no house elves?_

"**So, aren't you wondering how in the world you ended up on this couch?" Draco asked carrying the tray of soup towards Ginny.**

"**I guess it would be polite to ask, just so you can tell me the exciting tale about how you managed my rescue," Ginny sighed.**

**Draco laughed, "Yes well, I woke up in the morning and the storm had slowed down so I returned the blankets and carried you up to the castle," he said in a mock heroic voice as he set the soup tray down on the coffee table next to the couch. "Dumbledore said we could take the day off, seeing as we didn't get any decent sleep."**

**Ginny sat up and started on her soup. It was nice just chatting with Draco, not in a cold cave but in their nice warm dormitory.** _He looks so cute and innocent, I wish he would just tell me why he all of a sudden became friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Me._** Ginny looked up at Draco and caught his eye, he smiled, she could feel herself turning red. "Draco, can I ask you a question?" Her expression was suddenly serious.**

**Draco was a little surprised, "yeah, sure, anything," her replied walking over to her.**

"**Why did you all of a sudden become friends with Ron, Hermione and Harry?" Ginny asked giving him an almost pleading look.**

**Draco looked as though he knew this was coming, he sat on the couch next to Ginny. "Last year, as you know, Voldemort was at Hogwarts. Later that year, as you also know, we, yes I say we, had to fight him again." Draco paused Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "That day I…I" Draco looked at the floor, "I killed my dad, to save Harry's life." Ginny gasped and stared at Draco who was determined tokeep hisgaze towardthe floor. "Later that evening my mum was killed by Voldemort for passing information to the Order." **

**Ginny tried to think of something comforting to say but all she could think of was, "Oh."**_ Why did I ask that? I'm such an idiot!_

"**It's ok though," said Draco, reading Ginny's mind, "You needed to know sometime." Without warning Ginny threw her arms around Draco in a huge hug. Draco was shocked, Ginny was crying. He hugged her back awkwardly, she was saying something but he could not here her, she was sobbing very hard now and her head was pressed against his shoulder.**

**Finally, Ginny let go. She sat back against the couch looking a little embarrassed and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Draco slid his arm around her shoulder and slid her down so she was leaning against him. He looked down at her and she smiled. **

_This one is a bit short I don't know if it's shorter than the others. Next Chapter is Draco's POV, trust me it's very interesting :) I hope you like it, and as allways review and I post!_


	5. Because

_Thanks to the few who reviewed :) this story is completly for you now, lucky its finished cause i've lost all interest in it. _

**Draco's POV**

**Draco woke up early the next morning, right now he was in the kitchen making soup. 'This does smell good, I think this is my best yet' Draco smiled to himself as his best was not that hard to beet. **

"**Morning sunshine," Draco said leaning in from the doorway, looking towards the couch where Ginny had just sat up, rubbing her eyes.** _She even looks good with her hair messed up_** Draco laughed silently to himself.**

"**M-M-Morning," Ginny replied trying to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?"**

"**It's 6:00, you've been sleeping for at least 24 hours," Draco laughed, "want some soup?"**

"**Yeah, I'd like some soup," Ginny smiled, "I didn't know you could cook," her smile turned into a playful smirk. **

"**Oh, but of course I can!" he returned an equally playful smirk,**_ well, not really that well, but she doesn't have to know that now does she?_** "You think I could go out to eat every night when I'm at home?"**

"**Oh, yes that's right! No house elves to cook for you," her smirk now looked kind of inquisitive but Draco pretended not to notice.**

"**So, aren't you wondering how in the world you ended up on this couch?" Draco asked carrying the tray of soup towards Ginny.**

"**I guess it would be polite to ask, just so you can tell me the exciting tale about how you managed my rescue," Ginny sighed.**

**Draco laughed, "Yes well, I woke up in the morning and the storm had slowed down so I returned the blankets and carried you up to the castle," he said in a mock heroic voice as he set the soup tray down on the coffee table next to the couch.** _You're actually rather heavy, thank you very much._** "Dumbledore said we could take the day off, seeing as we didn't get any decent sleep."**

**Ginny sat up and started on her soup. It was nice just chatting with Ginny, not in a cold cave but in their nice warm dormitory.** _She's so pretty when she eats soup,I wish I could tell her why I all of a sudden became friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione._** Ginny looked up at Draco and caught his eye, he smiled,** _is she turning red? _

"**Draco, can I ask you a question?" Her expression was suddenly serious.**

**Draco was a little surprised, "yeah, sure, anything," her replied walking over to her.** _Oh, no._

"**Why did you all of a sudden become friends with Ron, Hermione and Harry?" Ginny asked giving him an almost pleading look.**

**Draco looked as though he knew this was coming, he sat on the couch next to Ginny. "Last year, as you know, Voldemort was at Hogwarts. Later that year, as you also know, we, yes I say we, had to fight him again." Draco paused and took a deep breath, **_why won't she understand?_** Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "That day I…I," Draco looked at the floor, "I killed my dad, to save Harry's life." Ginny gasped and stared at Draco who was determined to stare at the floor. "Later that evening my mum was killed by Voldemort for passing information to the Order." **

**Ginny tried to think of something comforting to say but all she could think of was, "Oh." **_Why didn't I tell her this before? _

"**It's ok though," said Draco, reading Ginny's mind, "You needed to know sometime." Without warning Ginny threw her arms around Draco in a huge hug. Draco was shocked, Ginny was crying. He hugged her back awkwardly, she was saying something but he could not here her, she was sobbing very hard now and her head was pressed against his shoulder.** _Allrighty then, this is odd._

**Finally, Ginny let go. She sat back against the couch looking a little embarrassed and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Draco slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her down so she was leaning against him. He looked down at her and she smiled. **_This is how it should be, just like this._


	6. Reading By the Fire

_This Chappie is longer and switches POV's a lot more, so I hope it's not confusing. Same disclaimer. Thanks to reviewers._

**Ginny's POV**

**There was no avoiding Draco now, every day in the hallways she would smile at him and say hello, and naturally, he would return it. Ginny found herself trying to be around Draco as much as possible. She would purposely try to go to the library to "coincidentally" meet him there. But if she was not mistaken she was not the only one doing this. She would run into Draco in hallways that she knew didn't lead to any of his classes. Sometimes when she went to the library he would "coincidentally" bump into her. **

**In their common room Ginny would often be at the table in the corner doing homework while Draco was in a cozy chair by the fire reading a book. She could not help but spare a glance in his direction once in a while; she didn't know what was wrong with her.**

**Draco's POV**

**Ginny could not avoid him Draco now, every day in the hallways she would smile at him and say hello, and naturally, he would return it. Draco found himself trying to benear Ginny as much as possible. He would purposely try to go to the library to "accidentally" meet her there. But if he was not terribly wrong, he was not the only one doing this. He would run into Ginny on floors that he knew didn't hold any of her classes. Sometimes when he went to the library she would "coincidentally" bump into him, sometimes even wandering over to the same table. **

**In their common room he enjoyed sitting in a comfy chair by the fire and pretending to read a book, while Ginny sat at the corner table doing homework. Little did Ginny know Draco hadn't even gotten past the first line of his book because he was so distracted with staring at her. He couldn't help it; he didn't know what was wrong with him.**

**Draco's POV**

**Draco was sitting in his usual comfy chair by the fire in the Head Boy/Girl common room. He was holding the usual book, still on the same page as he was last week. He gazed at Ginny.** _Why don't I just go talk to her? It's not like I've ever been shy with Girls! Why does this have to be any different? What if I just went over there and sat down next to her… no I'd need an excuse… what if I offered to help her with her home work? Yeah I could do that… but… wait I don't have an excuse not to… ah, better fix that._ **Draco stared into the fire.** _What if I asked her out? No, Ron would kill me… well, maybe he wouldn't…_** Draco's thoughts were now occupied by Ginny, with flowers in her hair… Ginny, on the beach… Him and Ginny, holding hands… Ginny…**

**Ginny's POV**

**Ginny was sitting in the corner of her common room at the table pretending to do her Arithmancy home work. She was staring blankly at the book, but she was not seeing it. She was seeing crazy pictures of her and Draco…** _Wonder what it would be like if he asked me out… no he wouldn't I shouldn't get my hopes up… but what if he did? NO! He wouldn't… I bet Ron would skin him alive… I'd be funny to see him try! I'd give him the bat-bogey hex… that would teach him a lesson, Take that Ron!_** Ginny pictured Ron with little wings all over his face. She sighed. **_I wish he would ask me out… maybe I should go over there and sit next to him… No, I should let him make the move… As if he will… I'm just being delusional..._** She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but hope…**

**Draco's POV**

**The next evening found Draco and Ginny in the same place, pretending to do the same thing. Draco looked up and made his decision. He swallowed his pride and walked over to Ginny…**

**"Hey," Draco smiled at Ginny, "Need some help?"**

**"Yeah, sure," Ginny motioned to a chair next to her. Draco sat down.** _Oooooooh, bad idea, bad idea… what was I thinking?_

**"So where are you?" Draco asked making a valiant attempt at starting conversation.**

**"Ummm… I'm… Er… here," said Ginny pointing to a spot in the book that didn't have any questions.**

**"You haven't been doing this have you?" said Draco laughing.**

**"Well…no…," Ginny giggled in a more relaxed sort of way.**

"**Well, what have you been doing than?" Draco asked in a flirtatious manner. Ginny whistled and stared at the ceiling. **

**Ginny's POV**

**Ginny looked up from her Arithmancy book, which she was pretending to read, and saw Draco walking toward her.**

**"Hey," Draco smiled at Ginny, "Need some help?"**

**"Yeah, sure," Ginny motioned to a chair next to her. Draco sat down. **_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_

**"So where are you?" Draco asked.** _Oh, no! What do I say?_

**"Ummm… I'm… Er… here," said Ginny pointing to a spot in the book that didn't have any questions.** _Ahhhhhhh, this isn't going to work._

**"You haven't been doing this have you?" said Draco laughing.**

**"Well…no…," Ginny giggled in a more relaxed sort of way.** _Wow, glad that's over._

"**Well, what have you been doing than?" Draco asked in a flirtatious manner. Ginny whistled and stared at the ceiling.** _He's so hot!_

**Draco's POV**

"**So, umm, do you want to go to Hogsmede with me next weekend?" Draco asked bravely staring into Ginny's eyes**

"**Uh, yeah! That'd be great!" Ginny said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.**

"**Ok, cool," said Draco with a relieved smile.** _Woooohoooo! Oh, yeah go me!_

_R&R people! I neeeeed Reviews!_


	7. On the Way to Hogsmede

**_Same Disclaimer, sadly. Please R&R, thanks to people who have :) _**

**Ginny's POV**

**The next weekend Ginny carefully picked out her favorite pair of jeans and cleaned her favorite sweater, which was not a Weasley sweater, for her date with Draco. It sounded so funny, 'date with Draco.' Ron had turned furiously red when he found out but so far he had only smashed one window and broken 3 pencils, which Ginny figured was an improvement from the last time. **

**Ginny walked down to the Great Hall to meet Draco. There he was perfectly on time waiting for her by the crowded Entrance Hall. Ginny walked over to him. **

"**Hey," Draco smiled at her, "I would have brought you flowers but seeing as there's no place to get them until we get to Hogsmede I guess you'll just have to wait."**

"**That's ok," Ginny smiled back a bit embarrassedly. Ron was spying on them from the Great Hall but Hermione and Harry pulled him through the door and onto the path to Hogsmede with the other kids.**

"**I guess we should get going," Draco offered Ginny his hand.**

"**I guess we should," Ginny took it. Draco and Ginny started the long walk to Hogsmede miles behind everyone else. Ginny didn't care if they didn't even get to Hogsmede. She was fine holding hands with Draco, laughing at his jokes. Pretty soon there was no one else in sight.**

"**Ginny," Draco said, Ginny tried to stop giggling but she couldn't be serious. She looked at Draco and burst into a fit of silent giggles. But Draco wasn't going to wait, he grabbed Ginny's other hand and pulled her towards him, Ginny stopped giggling, but she couldn't stop smiling. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. How long the kiss lasted Ginny didn't know, but she didn't care.** _This is how it should be, just like this._

_**Thats the end, there is no more.**_

_Thanks to reviewers! That't the end, I'm sorry it's so short! R&R!_


	8. AN In need of a beta

**A/N:** _If you want to be a beta for me for a new Ron/Hermione fic I'm writing then e-mail me. The correct address is on my profile as well as more info on the requirements. _

_Please and thank-you, _

_Mandy :)_


End file.
